Secret Mates
by Prince-of-Felines
Summary: After Naraku's defeat, life has gotten boring for Inuyasha. He is left only with Kagome-who has a growing affection for him. However, he isn't interested in Kagome. He wants someone new. And who he chooses leaves himself surprised. InuXKouga
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One**

Kagome gave a sharp tug on Inuyasha's arm, causing the hanyou to flinch. He jerked around to face the young girl. She beamed up at him, but when she spoke her voice was harsh.

"C'mon, Inuyasha!" she almost shrieked. Inuyasha felt a small pain alight in his head. Sometimes, the loud noises were too much for him.

Inuyasha did not have anything against Kagome; in fact, in the time that he had spent with her since she had first fell through the well, he had grown quite attached to her.

But, he was beginning to suspect that she held a different attraction to him. Of late, she had become much clingier, and he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable around her. While he was her friend, he was not interested in her _that_ way.

He still felt that his love should go to Kikyo. She was his first love, and he did not believe anything could change that. Even though the priestess was dead and gone, and her soul was finally resting in peace, he still felt his love for her grow.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said again. "Inuyasha, are you there? Earth to Inuyasha!"

"What?" the hanyou shouted back with more aggression than he meant. He saw Kagome flinch back a little, but he made no attempt to ease the effects his words had on her.

A pattern in the dirt formed as Kagome drug her foot across it. Her green eyes were staring at the ground.

"Inuyasha. . . I was going to say. . ."

Her voice trailed off, and her face took on a reddish hue. Inuyasha glanced at her, thinking that she was acting strangely.

Her foot traced more lines in the dirt. Inuyasha began to feel impatience seep through him. He had better things to do than watch Kagome draw dirt pictures.

"You were going to say what?" He stood, his robes rustling.

Kagome looked up and gave a short laugh. "It's nothing! Forget I said anything."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Inuyasha thought that Kagome was keeping something from him—he _knew_ she was. But, he did not care.

The silence was soon broken by Kagome.

"Since Miroku and Sango have gone to live together, and Shippo has gone back to his home, there's not much to do around here.

"It's getting a bit boring."

Inuyasha knew what she meant. Since the fall of Naraku, there had been nothing to do. Miroku and Sango had married and were now living in a village close to Kaede's hut. Shippo left soon after.

That had left him with Kagome. It was not that he minded it, but Kagome just acted strange sometimes. This was one of those times.

He spoke. "What am I supposed to do about it?"

"I was thinking that we could go do something together…"

"Like walk through the woods or something. I don't know—something _together._"

Inuyasha noted the emphasis used on the word "together" and cringed a little. Kagome was definitely trying to flirt with him.

But, he began to think. Why not go for the walk? It would not hurt him, and it gave him something to do. It benefited both parties, and Inuyasha's practical mind decided to go for it.

"Okay." he said, and he could sense Kagome perk up a little.

"Let's go!" she almost shouted, setting off for the woods. Inuyasha followed.

So it was that Inuyasha and Kagome began a trek through the woods.

* * *

Green. Everything around him was green. The trees, the flowers, the bushes, everything.

Not that he minded green. Green was a perfectly good color. In fact, he liked the color green.

The pair had been silent ever since they had entered the forest. They had set out along a path that ran its length, and since then neither had spoken. Kagoma had gradually gotten closer to Inuyasha until she was practically touching him.

Inuyasha held back a small sigh. His life was so incredibly boring. It was not like this when Kikyo was alive… Or when Naraku was there to beat…

But, the thing was, no one was there to challenge him. He was safe now, and there was nothing for him to do.

He liked the idea of settling down with someone, as the monk and demon slayer had done, but he was not sure if Kagome were the one for him. He could go village searching, but that did not feel right.

It was true, however, that he needed some type of pleasure in his life. He had contented himself with self acts of sexual nature, but he was growing more and more needing of a counterpart.

He had thought of using Kagome for his partner, but he knew that it would only get her to thinking that they were something more than they were, and he knew that he just could not do that to her. It would be wrong.

As male minds tend to do, Inuyasha's thoughts began to wonder. It was not too long before he found himself with an embarrassing reaction, and he hoped that Kagome did not notice. If she did, he did not care.

Inuyasha tried to quell the hard on that was beginning to become obvious through his robes. He averted his thoughts to anything he could, but it would not work. It would take some action to stop it.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes now, and Inuyasha was beginning to catch a whiff of a foul scent. He sniffed the air and slowed to a stop.

Kagome gave his arm a small pull, but Inuyasha did not budge. She stopped, too.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, but before he could answer, the question was no more. A whirling cloud of dust came their way, and Kouga soon materialized from it.

Kouga walked forward and bowed slightly to Kagome. He sent a glare in Inuyasha's direction.

"What are you doing here, _wolf_?" Inuyasha spat. Kouga sneered.

"I didn't come to talk to you, _mutt._" His words were just as vehement.

Kagome, in an effort to ease tension, spoke to the wolf-demon.

"Hi, Kouga," she said, walking towards him a little.

Kouga placed his hand on her shoulder. "You know you don't have to stay with the dog if you don't want to. You've always got me."

Inuyasha growled.

"Why would anyone want to go _anywhere_ with you? And, take your hand off her shoulder!" He swatted his hand away only to have Kouga grab him back. In an effort to free his hand, Inuyasha pulled his arm back, causing the Kouga fall on top of him.

The moment that followed was awkward. Inuyasha's erection was still pressing through his robes—and now it was rubbing against Kouga's own limp member. Upon falling, Kouga had brushed Inuyasha's cock, causing the Hanyou to release a moan.

Inuyasha felt his face flush a deep scarlet. He could not believe what had just happened. Not only did Kouga know of his problem, he had moaned because of that wolf!

Inuyasha's first instinct was to look at Kouga. The wolf-demon looked surprised beyond words. His next was to look at Kagome—who had apparently not noticed the transaction.

His third scared him. He could feel himself begin to throb, and he wanted Kouga—no _someone_, anyone but him—to touch him again. He could feel his hand reach towards the bottom of his robe, but he stopped. This was _wrong._ But, it felt _so good._

Inuyasha's train of thought was cut short as Kouga hopped away from him. He made no indication of the event.

"See you later, Kagome," he said. Then, he dashed away.

Inuyasha stood and began to walk. He could hear Kagome calling for him to wait. But, he could not. He did not need for anyone else to see what was going on below his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters**

**Chapter Two**

Inuyasha slipped from the small hut that he and Kagome shared. He made sure that the girl was sound asleep before leaving. He crept across the plains and made it to the woods.

Inuyasha had to get away. Kagome had been pestering him all day, and she had left him no time to do his deeds. The hard-on had been reoccurring at random intervals during the day, and Inuyasha had decided it was high time to take care of it.

Inuyasha had been walking for a bit when he reached his destination. The air still smelled of wolf—for this was where Inuyasha had made the chance encounter.

He tried to hide the fact why he chose the spot. He knew, deep down, that it was because that was where he had been almost fondled earlier in the day, but he did not like to think that the fondling came from Kouga. However, the thought was turning him on.

Ignoring all the thoughts of how wrong what he doing was, Inuyasha reached a hand below his robes. He was fully erect.

A small escaped his lips when he felt his hand brush against his cock. He grasped it with a firm hand and gave it a stroke before pulling it out.

The night was eerie and quiet. The air was cool, and Inuyasha enjoyed the sensation of letting it all hang out.

Well, his was more of standing out.

Inuyasha doubted anyone would come along, so he took full liberty to pleasure himself.

He strokes grew faster, and soon the forest was filled with the sound of the hanyou's pumping coupled with his loud moans.

Inuyasha was in pure bliss. This was one the best things he had felt in a while. He let a loud moan escape his lips.

He was soon pulling off his bottom robes, and it was not too much longer that the top was gone, too. Within the span of a couple minutes, Inuyasha stood completely naked.

His hair sparkled in the moonlight as it cascaded down his white shoulders. His nipples were hard. The tip of his cock reached to the top of his belly button.

His thoughts began to stray to Kouga. He shook his head to try to devoid it, but it would not work. Why would the wolf not leave his head?

But, he knew why. It was because Kouga's stroke had felt even better than his own. It had been amazing.

It was not long before Inuyasha began to imagine that Kouga was the one getting him off, and he could feel that he was getting close.

And then, the wolf smell grew stronger. Inuyasha ignored it, but he soon heard a twig break.

A very close twig.

He opened his eyes to see Kouga staring at him with an amused expression upon his face.

Inuyasha jumped in embarrassment. He could not believe that Kouga was seeing him like this. Especially after the thoughts he had just had. . .

Kouga smirked and gave the hanyou the once-over.

"Having fun, mutt?" he asked with a sly smile. Inuyasha tried not to blush harder.

Inuyasha's hard-on had not go away. He was dying to get back to it, but he couldn't—not in front of Kouga!

"Why here, I wonder?" Kouga said, his voice a quiet hiss in the night. He walked towards Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here, Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, trying to keep his voice from sounding like a whine. He really had to cum.

Kouga gave a barking laughter. "I was hanging around, and I thought I smelled dog. And then I heard…"

Inuyasha blushed, and he glanced down once more at his cock.

Kouga noticed. "You're dying to finish that up, aren't you? You've had one since earlier right? Tell me, Inuyasha, did I turn you on? Did my bump with your dick feel good?

"That must be why you returned here. All the memories…"

He laughed again. "Go on, finish that. I want to watch."

Inuyasha replied. "You're wrong. You pervert wolf. I just…"

Kouga put his arm around Inuyasha, and the hanyou flinched. Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"How does this feel?" he said, words gentle and caressing. His hand reached down and grabbed Inuyasha's cock.

Inuyasha moaned from the touch. He gave a sharp intake of breath as Kouga pushed his hand down.

"K-kouga. S-s-top!" he panted. He was too close.

But, the wolf-demon did not stop. He gave two more strokes.

Inuyasha thought of trying to tear himself away, but he could not bring himself to do it. This felt good. _Really good._

Inuyasha arched his back and gave a final groan. His cum came shooting from his dick in torrents. Some landed on the forest path, and the rested on Kouga's hand.

Inuyasha panted. He could not believe what had just happened.

It was so wrong. How could he let a guy do that to him? Especially Kouga!

"You had a lot, didn't you mutt?" Kouga asked, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "It doesn't surprise me. Your dick probably holds a lot."

Inuyasha could feel Kouga's hand release from him. He almost sighed from the loss of the touch, but he did not.

Anger was beginning to feel him.

"Why are you doing this, Kouga?" He said as loud as he could. Kouga shrugged, then answered.

"I don't know. It seems that I can't get over that touch we had earlier either…"

Inuyasha tried not to think of what that meant, but he failed. What exactly was going on between Kouga and himself? They were the worst of enemies, were they not?

Kouga stepped forwards, and Inuyasha could see that his hand was still coated with his c m. He almost grew hard again.

"Kouga, what are you talking about. I'm perfectly fine. I just had…something to take care of."

Inuyasha knew his words were a lie. When Kouga jacked him off, he knew he had never felt anything better.

The wolf's eyes grew hard. "Don't lie, mutt. We both know why you came back here tonight. And why I did, too. . ."

A silence fell over them, and Inuyasha was beginning to feel even more uncomfortable. What were these feelings that were surging through his body? He didn't like Kouga… did he?

No! Of course he didn't! He was not gay. He was just sexually frustrated, and Kouga had pleasured him. Yes…that was it.

Inuyasha reached for his clothes, but Kouga's arm stopped him.

"Don't," he whispered. Inuyasha was shocked, for Kouga's voice was now gentle and smooth. It was almost as if he were trying to seduce him.

Inuyasha gave a check, and found that a large bulge was showing through the wolf's clothing.

Kouga took a step towards Inuyasha.

_Uh-oh, _he thought. What was about to happen?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha felt hot breath on his face as Kouga leaned forward to kiss him. He felt himself instinctively draw away, but he knew his body wanted it.

Just as their lips were about to brush, the ears of the two males picked up the sound of a cart traveling along the path.

Kouga cursed under his breath and drew back.

"See you later," he said. Inuyasha was left their breathless for a few moments. By the time he had gotten his clothes, Kouga was gone.

Inuyasha did not have time to dress, so he hid behind a few brambles. Inuyasha was wondering who would be driving a cart at this time of night. He was not sure whether or not to be grateful.

He did want to have sex. But, he did not imagine it being with a guy—much less Kouga.

The cart rumbled past, and Inuyasha tried to make out the drivers. He gasped when he saw who it was.

Sango and Miroku. They would be heading towards his house.

That meant he had to hurry. They could not reach their before him.

Inuyasha had not realized it, but at least an hour had passed since he had met with Kouga. The night had almost turned morning—and Miroku and Sango were always on the move early.

He hoisted his clothes over his shoulder and took off at a run. He knew he would reach the hut before they did, but he still had to have time to dress.

When Inuyasha reached the hut, he stopped to dress. He almost wished that Kouga were still with him…

There was no time for that. Inuyasha entered the house and was relieved to see Kagome asleep. He crawled onto his small bed—that Kagome had brought from her time—and acted asleep.

Kouga's words turned over and over in his mind.

It was now afternoon, and Inuyasha was sitting outside his hut talking to Miroku. They had not spoken in more than a month, and Inuyasha was finding that he almost missed talking to the monk.

Inuyasha tried to block out the events of the morning, and so far it had worked. So much had happened since then that the thoughts were easily driven from his mind.

Kagome and Sango had gone out, and Inuyasha was hearing from Miroku all the quirks about his wife. He was only half-paying attention.

He was really tired. He had not slept much the night before, and he had not been slept since the morning.

"And what about you and Kagome," the monk said, causing Inuyasha to snap to attention.

Inuyasha stared at Miroku for a moment. Then, he answered.

"What about us?"

The monk looked at him expectantly. "You know…Have you two…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No! You're a pervert as always, I see."

Miroku looked shocked again. "Nothing? What's wrong with you, Inuyasha? Most guys would be all over a girl like Kagome."

_Most guys,_ Inuyasha thought. His thoughts slowly slipped to Kouga.

"She's just not my type," he replied.

"Then what's your type?"  
Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. Powerful, exciting," _Male, tanned, wolf…_

He tried to shake the thoughts from his head again. Why must Kouga haunt him so? Inuyasha thought he could almost smell Kouga now. How ridiculous was that?

He gave his nose another twitch.

No. He _had_ smelled Kouga.

Inuyasha felt a wave of emotions crash through him. It felt like a mixture of lust…and something else.

"I've got to go," he told the monk. Miroku looked shocked, but Inuyasha did not care. He had to see Kouga.

"Inuyasha, where are you—"

But, it was already too late. Inuyasha had slipped off into the woods.

Inuyasha followed the wolf's scent, and he was not surprised where it took him. He was once again at the place where they had first made any type of sexual contact.

Kouga was standing there as if he were waiting on him. He smiled and fidgeted when he saw Inuyasha.

Inuyasha made his way over to him. He still was not quite sure why he felt so attracted to the demon, but he was. He could feel himself grow a little. He also felt a little disgusted. What he was doing was so wrong.

Kouga smirked when Inuyasha reached him. "I knew you'd come running."

Inuyasha suddenly realized that he did not know what to do. He could converse with the wolf, but he knew he did not come here to do that.

He came for the pleasure he knew the wolf would give him. He knew what to do for that.

He also came for the excitement. This was something new… Something he had never experienced before.

He suddenly knew he wanted Kouga. Badly.

"Want to finish where we left off? Hmm…mutt?" The two advanced towards each other.

Then, their lips locked. Inuyasha had a moment of unease, but it soon passed.

Kouga's tongue shot into his mouth and began to fierce battle with his own. Inuyasha felt Kouga nip at his lips, and he began to give a small moan.

He felt Kouga's hand go up his robe. The wolf's fingers began to clasp Inuyasha's nipples. Inuyasha cried out in pleasure.

Every time Kouga touched him, it was as if Inuyasha received an electric shock. Kouga was the most attractive person he had ever met…

Then, his top robe was gone, and Kouga was tracing his tongues in circles around his nipples. Inuyasha felt himself grow as hard as he could get, and his bulge rubbed against Kouga. The wolf looked down and smiled. Inuyasha felt him press his own cock against him.

Inuyasha decided to take a more dominant role. He put his arms around Kouga, grinding their cocks together in the process. Kouga looked surprised, and then he gave a little groan.

Inuyasha almost lost it. He lifted Kouga's face to his and kissed him. Hard.

Then, he lifted Kouga's top clothing away. He glanced down.

The wolf demon's tan skin was glistening with sweat. His nipples were erect, and Inuyasha ran his thumb over one, causing Kouga to moan.

Then, Inuyasha gasped as his felt Kouga's hand reach down to his buttocks. He felt his hand squeeze it and moaned. The hand rubbed him, and then it slipped under the robes.

Inuyasha moaned again at the feeling of the wolf's skin on him.

"Let's have some fun," Kouga said, voice a hoarse pant. He pushed himself futher onto the hanyou and placed a few kisses down his neck.

Then, Inuyasha could feel cool air on his cock. Kouga had relieved Inuyasha of his clothing burden.

Kouga stepped back a little, and glanced down at Inuyasha's exposed body. Then, he stripped.

The two males stood there, naked in the forest and looking at one another, for a moment. Then, Kouga began to caress Inuyasha's nipples with his tongue once more. But, he did not do that long. He began to lick a trail down to Inuyasha's belly-button.

Inuyasha knew what was about to happen, and he could feel his cock begin to twitch. He wanted it so bad.

Inuyasha looked down at the top of Kouga's head. The wolf demon had fallen to his knees and was kissing right above his belly button. Inuyasha pushed his head lower, and he felt Kouga's lips hit the tip of his cock.

Kouga pulled back and gave a wolfish grin. "Not yet," he purred. He stood and kissed Inuyasha again.

"Why not?" Inuyasha panted when Kouga pulled away. He tried to keep his voice from sounding like a whine. He needed for Kouga to do this.

Kouga's eyes were clouded with lust, but they were beginning to grow more serious.

"Before we go any further, mutt, I was just wondering..."

His voice trailed off. Inuyasha stared at him curiosly. He was acting like Kagome did the other day.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. That didn't mean Kouga... It couldn't!

"What were you wondering, wolf?" Inuyasha asked.

Kouga's face hardened. The usual animosity they felt towards each other was there on his face. Inuyasha suddenly wondered how he and Kouga had gotten this far.

"I was just wondering how you felt about me."


End file.
